The Amygamalion - The Dulling (House Item)
}} Book Text This book is titled "The Amygamalion - The Dulling". It appears to be a myth concerning the history of the Amygdalans. We are Amygdalan, and we are that which tastes the amyg of this world. Though all of the emotion feeds us, the most pleasing is the true amyg that comes from the minds of the Lesser Emotions creations. Our history is the only true history, for everything else is but a lie told to placate the minds of the fearful. Within the Dulling a home was needed, so we Amygdalan looked to what was within our means. The world around us is rich in feeling, but we needed that which would not overwhelm us. The lizardmen of the First Thought were within the Dulling as well, exiled from the true home. They would be the ones to build the home for the Amygdalan. Tasting their fear, the lizardmen set forth to create a great home in memory of the ones we held within the First Thought. Much was done on their part, and we fed them with the drained husks of those ripe with the taste of Amyg. We would consume the toys of He who is Cazic-Thule, with taste of the Great Beasts were far more pleasing. Their amyg would become bitter and flat as time would pass. Our home pleased us, but we were no longer within the presence of the Source of Amyg. We would take once again those whose flavor would not overwhelm us and set them to creating a new temple. They would labor and upon their completion, we would chant to the Great Emotion. And he would come in the form of the Quintessence. The Quintessence would walk among our temple built to honor him. This pleased the Source of the Amyg and would allow us to return to the First Thought. Rejoicing at being accepted within the true world, we would flee the Dulling. Time would pass unnoticed within the First Thought until the Prismatic Aggression would come. Then we would remember our hunger. Basking in the Source of Amyg, we would forget the flavors of fear. The Prismatic Aggression breached the First Thought through our own portal and brought their metals and their pains. The Great Emotion would eventually have to reach out and smite these mortals, for their numbers were too great. This would be the sign of True Exile. He who is Cazic-Thule would geas our people to return to the Dulling. This was not out of anger, but instead an honor. The Source of Amyg was to chastise Lesser Emotions for the folly of their creations. We Amygdalan would be charged with preparing for when the Source of Amyg would return from inflicting punishments. The pain was lessened, as well, for we knew the varieties of fear were endless within the Dulling. We would feast as we once had. Though we were no longer in sight of the Source of Amyg, He would send us a new Quintessence. Taking our charge, we hid away the Quintessence within the most sacred of hearts in the temple. For many changings of the two moons, the Quintessence would act out upon the wish of He who is Cazic-Thule. Just as It undertook Its task, so we too would prevent the fresh tasting Great Beasts from entering the temple. Sadly, we underestimated how fast they could stop the flow of amyg from their minds. We failed at the only thing the Source of Amyg asked of us. We could not keep the Quintessence kept away in safety, and we called upon the Great Secret to help us. The Great Beasts destroyed the honor to the Source of Amyg. They disrupted the Quintessence. They brought upon the cessation of all their future emotions though releasing the Great Secret. And now we await our punishment for our own failure. The punishment has begun. The lizardmen have rebuilt the temple by our command, but it is not enough. The Great Winged Lizardman has come to the temple of He who is Cazic-Thule. The Winged One is only the beginning of our punishment. But Winged One's pain is not as vicious as it will taste when the Source of Amyg returns to see what how we have failed His Quintessence. Credits